peaky_blindersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Duel
"The Duel" is the fifth episode of Series 4 of Peaky Blinders and the twenty-third episode overall. It aired on December 13, 2017. Synopsis Tommy prepares himself as the bloody battle lines are drawn between the Peaky Blinders and Changretta. A deal is struck - with potentially devastating consequences. Plot Picking up from the previous episode, Changretta and his men follow Tommy as he returns from his visit with Michael Gray. Changretta instructs his men to shoot out Tommy’s tyres, but leave the final shot to him. Tommy leads the men to a dead end and, waiting for them with a large machine gun, shoots and kills one of Changretta’s men. With the men in pursuit, Tommy heads for the street before being directly challenged by Changretta, who reveals that the police are no longer on his side. He challenges Tommy to a gun duel, but is interrupted by the police who arrive, restraining Tommy and scaring of Changretta. Tommy is confused at the police response, but is shocked when Inspector Moss reveals that the police are no longer on the side of the Peaky Blinders. Tommy and Polly meets with the rest of the Shelby family, who question the shooting. Polly reveals that she received a letter from Luca Changretta offering to spare Michael if she gave up Tommy. Tommy and Polly used this to lure Changretta out, but were interrupted by the police before they could kill Changretta. Meanwhile, Lizzie reveals to Tommy that she is pregnant and wants to keep the baby. Tommy insists that she find someone to replace her in running his office so that she can leave to have his baby. In order to protect Michael from Changretta, Polly brings Michael to stay with Aberama Gold. He initially declines, however Polly insists that he stay with them, fearing that Changretta may find out if he stays in a hotel. Polly reveals that Michael is practically royalty to the gypsy’s and will be warmly welcomed. After dropping Michael off with Bonnie, Polly and Aberama catch a rabbit while reminiscing over the past. Aberama questions Polly’s ability to speak with and see the dead, revealing that his wife often watches him. Aberama admits that he believes her to be the one who has kept Tommy alive all of the years, with her admitting that they kept each other alive. Polly threatens that if any harm is to come to Michael, he will have made her as an enemy. Changretta visits Alfie Solomons, who asks him to distribute his goods throughout America. Initially Solomons disagrees, but is soon influenced, with Changretta asking for Solomon to bring his men to the boxing match between Bonnie and Goliath. Alfie admits that there is a problem as Changretta’s men are not Jewish, and Tommy will know that they are not genuine. Alfie realises that Tommy was right about the Changretta’s and their wish to kill everybody. Ada is picked up by the British Army, who strip search her to much dismay. The colonel reveals that she was seen at the Communist Party meeting and then meeting with Jessie Eden. Ada admits that she is no longer a member of the Communist Party and no longer believes in the course of Socialism. Following her arrest, Ada questions Tommy on Ben Younger, the Colonel who had her arrested. Tommy admits that he knew about the arrest in advance and used it as a show to get the word around and stop a revolution — he also reveals that Younger has been “given Birmingham” by the King and Churchill. Ada questions why Tommy would wish to help the Crown, with Tommy revealing that he has been offered a £2 million contract to manufacture military vehicles if he helps stop the revolution. Tommy meets with Jessie, handing her a contract which revokes the wage cuts and ensures gender parity in all of his factories; all she has to do in return is to tell him about Communism. Jessie does not understand why Tommy would wish to help the Crown, given his status and history. The two dance and kiss, with Jessie asking if he will help them with their revolution, however he does not reply, simply telling her to arrange a meeting with the appropriate people. Cast *Cillian Murphy as Thomas Shelby *Helen McCrory as Polly Gray *Paul Anderson as Arthur Shelby *Jack Rowan as Bonnie Gold *Aidan Gillen as Aberama Gold *Adrien Brody as Luca Changretta *Harry Kirton as Finn Shelby *Sophie Rundle as Ada Thorne *Finn Cole as Michael Gray *Jenson Clarke as Charles Shelby *Natasha O'Keeffe as Lizzie Stark *Charlie Murphy as Jessie Eden *Kate Philips as Linda Shelby *Ned Dennehy as Charlie Strong *Packy Lee as Johnny Dogs *Ian Peck as Curly *Tom Hardy as Alfie Solomons *Jake J. Meniani as Frederico *Luca Matteo Zizzari as Matteo *Tony Pitts as Sergeant Moss *Kingsley Ben-Adir as Ben Younger Trivia *This episode marks the start of the first official fight for Bonnie Gold **Thomas promises to give Bonnie a 20% cut if he wins the fight in the fourth round. Quotes :Thomas Shelby: "Look, I didn't get Luca but I got three, all right? That's it." ---- :Polly Gray: "Tell them your grandmother was a gypsy princess, name of Birdie Boswell. You're royalty up there, Michael." ---- :Polly Shelby: "Do you know a longer way back, Mr Gold?" :Aberama Gold : "I know ways back that take forever." ---- :Polly Shelby: "Came back when I put my head in the noose. It's like putting your head through a window and seeing the whole world. ... When you've put your head out of that window you can do anything you want, cos there are no rules, cos there are no risks." ---- :Polly Shelby: "None of your knives can kill me." ---- :Aberama Gold (to Polly Shelby): “A beautiful ghost you are, and free.” ---- :Ada Thorne: "Tommy Shelby is going to stop the revolution with his cock." ---- :Thomas Shelby: "Why not?" :Jessie Eden: "You've never been a friend of the government. They've used you. Now I image you've found out already that no amount of money allows you to pass through the steel sheets that separate class from class." ---- :Bonnie Gold: "Tiger's already out." ---- :Alfie Solomons (to Luca Changretta): "You will have to add another tonne on to your bill for being a cunt, mate." Soundtrack Image Gallery Luca Changretta 309176.jpg|Luca Changretta Episode4_5.jpg|Thomas Shelby|link=http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/peaky/gallery4/gallery5/hires/26.jpg Ep 4 5 Thomas luca.jpg|Luca Changretta and Thomas Shelby|link=http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/peaky/gallery4/gallery5/hires/3.jpg Series 4 Polly Michael.jpg|Polly Gray and Michael Gray|link=http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/peaky/gallery4/gallery5/hires/13.jpg Aberama Polly.jpg|Polly Gray and Aberama Gold|link=http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/peaky/gallery4/gallery5/hires/30.jpg Ep 4 5 Alfie luca.jpg|Luca Changretta and Alfie Solomons|link=http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/peaky/gallery4/gallery5/hires/23.jpg References Category:Series 4 Category:Series 4 Episodes